If it took fighting a war for us to meet
by ohthatboy35
Summary: Clemency Graves, cousin to Lieutenant Theodore Groves, finds herself somewhat romantically involved with the seemingly cold and dutiful Captain James Norrington. Whoever said love wasn't the greatest and worst thing to ever happen to man?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I kind of felt the urge to write again, so here I am...**

 **I wanted to rewrite my previous Norrington story because there are parts I'm not very fond of, at all, but I thought better of it and decided to do another one.**

 **I really hope I'm not wasting my time with this and that I'll take this story to the end (which is very likely, I like to finish everything I've started).**

 **So here I am again, with a brand new take on my Norrington fantasies (seriously, why do I always want to write stuff about him, thirteen years later. Oh well...)**

 **Thanks for reading and bearing with my crappy writing skills and my constant laziness and lack of imagination.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own PoTC, nor Norrington, nor Lt Groves, nor the other characters of PoTC.**

* * *

"Can I come, can I come? Pleeease Theo, can I come with you this time?"

The young woman was pulling at her cousin's fine coat, which fabric , as she would always say, matched perfectly the deep blue shade of her eyes just as much as the golden tint of its buttons reflected back the golden hues of her hair.

Theodore Groves, young lieutenant in His Majesty Royal Navy looked fondly at his relative. He too knew that pull towards the sea and its infinite vastness, that longing to lose touch with all know realities to face Neptune's wrath. But Clemency would never know that feeling, no matter how ardently she wished for it. It wasn't for lack of willingness, patriotism, or spirit of adventure, that she had as much as any other sailor, if not more, she would say. No, it was much simpler than that, she was born a woman, and women simply did not go at sea, let alone to become sailors for His Majesty.

"Clemency," he sighed, "we both know it is impossible for me to bring you along."

"You can't blame me for trying, I thought my persistency would eventually soften you or that during those long months at sea you would have thought of a clever way to justify my presence, or of a way to disguise my true self and become a regular sailor. I am willing to learn, you know that."

"Have you even considered the risk I could encounter by hiding you on board? You wouldn't only be a stowaway, but a _woman_. Women are forbidden on board of ships, it is the Law!"

"Well, not so much the Law, rather Old wive's tales and supersitions. Do you know the real reason? No rule is ever made arbitrarily, there is always a cause."

"And consequences" her cousin finished.

"Can I at least come on board while she's still moored?" Clemency asked, hoping for this time that he would grant her that harmless wish.

"I have to see with my Captain first, officer of Navy or not, there are queries I cannot answer by myself."

"I could always persuade that Captain of yours with my unparalleled charms and wit. How ever could he refuse a young lady's wish ..." She batted her lashes and pouted in a way that made Theodore's face redden a little.

"Well, you just.. just use that witchcraft of yours on my Captain and see what happens. In 6 years I have spent by his side, I have never witnessed a weakness of the heart on his side…"

"Oh, I'm sure you're saying this to challenge me, Cousin!"

The idea of possibly going on board of real warship emboldened Clemency. She usually wasn't one for using whatever attributes or mock-faces she had learned to catch a good party's eyes; but this time was different. She had grown and matured since she and her cousin had last seen each other. On top of her sixteen years of age, she wasn't promised to anyone yet, not that there wasn't any offer, but because her father thought her celibacy could wait a while longer. After all, they were not lacking of income nor were in trouble of any sort, so there was no reason to push the single child of the Graves family into a loveless married.

"When do you think you could show me how it is on board of the _Endeavour_?" the young woman asked, not straying from her intent.

"I will tell you as soon as I know, by tonight at the Hartfield's ball, I should have a satisfactory answer."

"One more reason to looking forward to this ball then! Thank you Theodore!" She swirled around, and placed a kiss on her cousin's cheek, the prospect of a positive answer already filling her mind.

* * *

 **And there, one chapter done! What the heck am I doing...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still have no idea where I'm going with this story, and I am still too lazy to correct anything or proofread, but hey, when the pen calls (hum, well, keyboard alright), one shouldn't let that moment go away.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading, and the reviews and everything!**

 **NB: I don't own PoTC nor its characters.**

* * *

The night was particularly stuffy for a month of June, a storm was surely brewing above, but inside the Hartfield's mansion, the ball was at its apex. Not one young woman found herself without a dance partner, and there were many of those.

Clemency hadn't had the opportunity to converse lengthily with her cousin, and, even though she would hate to admit it, she wasn't giving it a single thought at the moment. Her mind and her feet were too busy to focus on anything else other than the dances and the niceties exchanged with the other guests.

Miss Emma Hartfield was radiant in her yellow silk gown that contrasted with the deep chestnut of her hair, eclipsing any other young woman in pursuit of a good match. Tonight, all eyes were riveted on the Hartfield's eldest daughter, as it should be. Her large dowry and the good looks of the young woman had attracted quite a few offers already, and tonight would most certainly be the night when she would secure a good husband. The game was on.

And yet, in spite of all, Clemency Graves was also an unwillingly prey to the attentions of many suitors. However, the assembly presently gathered wasn't much to the young woman's taste. She had pondered on the matter for quite some time already and had concluded that she would never marry a soldier. She wanted someone whom she could rely on every day of every week of every month, not a husband who would risk his life miles away from her for weeks if not months. What she wanted was a steady life, with a reliable husband who would be safe at home every evening. A banker would be a good prospect, or a judge. But one can't always have everything nailed down to perfection. She knew she would have concessions to make at some point, even though she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Clemency was standing in the middle of the room, gossiping with her friends, making comments about this dress, or that hairdo, but if a wandering ear was nearby, all it would have taken from this frivolous chit-chat was that the main topic of conversation of those young ladies revolved most around one topic: the suitors and marriage prospects.

"It's not because Emma is the prize of the evening that we won't catch someone on this occasion…" hoped Cecily Bloomsberry, Clemency's dear friend.

"Ab-so-lu-te-ly!" Clemency whispered, biting her bottom lip to suppress a smile. "And besides," she added louder "looking at such fine specimens of men isn't a bore to the eye either. Although it is a shame they aren't required to wear their uniform tonight, how else could we guess who they are!"

"Why, by conversing with them of course!" Tess Chardon chimmed in. "Have you already found someone to your taste Clemency?"

"I may have…" Clemency looked at her friend with glinting eyes.

"Is he the tall and handsome one I saw you talk with, or the one with the striking green eyes?"

"Which one?" Cecily asked. "I saw you dancing and talking with so many of them that I wouldn't even know on whom you have set your preferences…"

"He may be one of those… In any case, we must all admit that some of those gentlemen are particularly handsome."

"And you are particularly vain Clemency!" her friend reproached her. "But that they are indeed, although, can you imagine yourself married to someone who is twice your age?" Cecily added, looking suddenly gloomier. "I know it is very often the case, but knowing that my husband has already lived twice the years I have… It somehow bothers me."

Some of the men they were talking about passed by them, giving the young ladies a smile and a bow as sign of acknowledgment. One particularly, with the striking green eyes, caught Clemency's and held them before following he followed his own friends.

The young woman's heart soared. She remembered perfectly well the small talk she had had with him. He was a young captain in His Majesty's Navy, a good prospect if there is such a one, and how charming he was on top of all…

"Oh well, as long as he's handsome, I don't care for one bit about his age!" Clemency gave her friend a bright smile before continuing her contemplation of the view.

"Surely you don't mean it Clemency. You can't marry someone for his looks, you have to consider his situation, his income…"

"Of course, it goes without saying, Tess! But you will never see me wed to someone that I don't find to my taste, no matter how rich he is."

After having appreciated her fine judgment on those matters of matrimony, Clemency was brought back to the present situation by a light touch on her shoulder.

"Would such a fine young lady such as yourself do me the honour of having this dance, Miss Graves?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I truly appreciate it! :)**

 **(And you gotta admit, I am _the_ Queen of Suspense ahahah, alright ok I'm leaving bye)**


End file.
